


The Most Unexpected Person at the Most Unexpected Time

by Kerjen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerjen/pseuds/Kerjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He expected River Song to walk through the door. He looked forward to that. But he never expected the woman in front of him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Unexpected Person at the Most Unexpected Time

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Spoilers up through The Wedding of River Song.
> 
> Title from the quote "The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time".

He had expected one day to see River Song. One day he would meet another younger version and this one would be on the other side of the oh so difficult struggle. She would be River.

But he had been ridiculously blind to what her older versions had also shown him. On Demon's Run, she had shown him. On the wreck of the Byzantium, she had done the same, now that he looked back.  It was always there and he was a foolish old man too sure that he knew everything.

She stood there wanting to blaze across time and space and she was Amy and she was Rory and she was the Tardis and she was this lovely unique combination that made her _her_. She hadn't just created River Song. She had reclaimed herself. She threw away Kovarian's hold on the name to make it hers again since the first time it was said. And if only her family and she knew it, that was fine with her. They were the ones she loved. The rest of the universe could go hang.

He would make this same mistake of thinking he knew it all very soon inside a pyramid, on top of a pyramid, and all around that bubble that she connected with her ingenious beacon (he would hide how impressed he was because he was still that idiot trying to push the assassin programming to the surface).  He would rant and rave until he realized he really was an idiot and she was the Queen piece to his King. It was right after all in the crystal piece framed with her. He would marry her in the way that was real to him, his people’s way, the way he married his only other true wife. And he showed twice how he had learned the lesson he learned today when he turned to her family and asked if they were proud of this double named child. He would use both because she was both when he called her wife as well. The only other woman he ever called by that lovely title. He would learn that lesson and show it with the one he learned now.

He walked the few steps between them and cupped her face in his hands. "Hello, Melody Pond."

**Author's Note:**

> The line about River's feelings about her family and the rest of the universe comes directly from Steven Moffat's quote: "She loves her mum and dad, and her fella, but the rest of the universe can go hang."


End file.
